Forum:Ideas For New DLC!
Post 'em Here! I want your Ideas for new DLC, just of of curiosity, what other members of the "Borderlands" community think would be cool. Include a title (using the Borderlands title format) Examples: The Of 's Include a brief description of the story. Thanks! Sugarrnuttzz 19:59, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Input your ideas here followed by your signature! Machine-Gun Benny's Spaceship Graveyard Machine-Gun Benny is a madman, but a tactful one at that. Using parts from his scrapyard of robots, cars, ships, guns, and explosives, he has built a massive warship which he is planning on using to take complete and total control of Pandora. Which in itself would be a problem, more so by the fact that he wants you dead for killing his brother Krom, and his best friend Baron Flint. Its a race against time to find the madman's warship and destroy it before it does the same to you... Sugarrnuttzz 19:59, May 6, 2010 (UTC) The Monstrous Creature of Jurassic Pandora Take a trip to Pandora's wonderful tropic forests of the Western Hemisphere the land that time forgot, here creatures like the Rakk Hive are the apex prey and those skeleton's you see around the desert aren't dead. But this doesn't go without reward, it is said that the last eredian encampment is somewhere in the Jungle waiting out there for someone to find it... Sugarrnuttzz 19:59, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Claptrap's Dirty Little Secret What does a CL4P-TP do exactly? Mingle? Get shot? Plan total global and intergalactic domination? The world may never know... until today, through an unfortunately placed Echo-Recording, you know. Its up to you to stop the Hyperion corporation from taking over Pandora, will you ever trust a Claptrap again? Sugarrnuttzz 19:59, May 6, 2010 (UTC) 'She Saves Sanctuary' Some of the bandits on Pandora, named ‘The Cult’ –having gone completely insane (like they went before?) have taken over Sanctuary and used it to summon the destroyer; He would be in a new, more mobile, and more fearsome host. Helena Pierce and her ‘New Haven foreign legion’ have sought to reclaim the city and stop the bandits. You will join her ranks in order to stop both the bandits and maybe Admiral Mikey (Sadly you won’t be able to kill him as he’s a kid… or maybe he will be the host body that the destroyer needs) And the mission would be to try and stop the summoning but as you could guess, your seconds too late and the final mission would be to re-destroy the destroyer in his new, super-powerful form. “She sells sanctuary” is a classic song from the band ‘The Cult’ and this is a pun on that. Danzig1138 15:44, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Jurassic Pandora and the Spaceship graveyard are really good ideas. I like the thought of fighting a half broken, cobbled together robot junk army. 'Dishonorably Discharged' The bounty for Roland's head is still up, the bounty skyrocketing after the destruction of General Knoxx's armory. Once Roland was identified as one of the four fabled Vault Hunters responsible for the acts against his ex-employer, Atlas has decided to focus their efforts on the elimination of Roland and his associates. Their pride has already been left in shambles as the would-be Admiral Fredrick, brother to current Admiral Mikey, was left on the field during the capturing mission on Promethia. The order and high regard of the Atlas name died with Fredrick as Roland abandoned the mission, leaving his commanding officer's flank open to assault from the unpleased natives and wildlife of Promethia. It's a struggle to turn the predator into prey and get Atlas Corporation's bounty off Roland's head once and for all. What was Roland's reason for abandoning Atlas? Was he too tired of the lies they spoon-fed their militia like Athena? Did Atlas do something that impacted his life, make him kill his family, remove his ice cream priviledges? Or was Roland just tired of the organized, pompous brigade of 'soldiers'? All your answers will be provided...with a little bit of help from some unexpected sources. Ryo Kasami 20:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) 'Intergalactic Sharpshooting Competition (sponsored by Hyperion Enterprises)' "It's that cycle again! Introducing the 70th annual Intergalactic Sharpshooting Competition, hosted on the luscious expanses of Pandora! Bring your family, bring your friends, bring your dog, heck, even bring your enemies as you test your mettle, focus, and nerves in the most renowned contest in the galaxy! Contestants will be pitted against the most challenging, intimidating, life-threatening situations to plunge through, all the while being carefully monitored by our expert judges through their state-of-the-art live filming technology. And what's a competition without a prize? Those lucky enough to survive through all the rounds of the competition and not run home crying to their mothers will be given the special priviledge, directly from the CEO of Hyperion itself, to have their gear endowed with Hyperion technology. That's right folks! The elusive Hyperion technology, in your hands!" Bzzzrt! "You hear that boy? It's time for those shitbags to pay up for what they did back when I was a kid. Time to finally get back what's rightfully mine.." Mordecai smirks a grin at Bloodwing as the Runner's radio flicked off. Finally, Mordecai would have the chance to face off against Hyperion and any of the competitors that accused him of cheating that survived his "unsporstmanlike behavior". He'd prove himself to the public again, and he'll take down any of those asshats that try to accuse him of cheating...again. A blast from Mordecai's past is coming, the leader of the pack that had him disqualified, makes his appearance as the reigning champion of the competition. Do you have what it takes to win first prize? Ryo Kasami 20:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) more totally unconfirmable and apparently made-up official leaks * DLC6. The Return of Atlas (with all-new Ice Weapons!!) * DLC7. Claptrap's Secret Mission * DLC8. Scooter's Hovercraft Hootenanny Dämmerung 18:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) * DLC9 - Claptrap Goes to the Mayor * DLC10 - Stance Von Kofsky's New Gardening Adventure * DLC11 - Erik Franks' Pants Party 18:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) * DLC12 - Claptrap Gets A Job and Moves Out of His Mom's Basement * DLC13 - Mecha-Moxxi Versus Mecha-Marcus * DLC14 - Skag Party on Pandora Dämmerung 19:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *DLC15 - Borderlands Forever (which, ironically, will kill the BL game franchise for 10 years, when Borderlands Begins is released.) 20:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) **B3:Borderlands Begins: Vietnam * DLC 22 Da Soich for more working capital ''- The Unhelpful Dr. F'' * DLC 33 1/3: Mr Shank Presents: Dance Dance Robolution * DLC 45: Rakk Band Dämmerung 21:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Let us not forget perhaps the greatest DLC ever:P * DLC 69: Who Framed Steve the Bandit. -- 23:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) * DLC 78: Dirk Smallwood Presents: Return to Zombie Island Dämmerung 21:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) (I'm helping!) * DLC 79: Claptrap Strikes Back * DLC 80: Revenge of the Destroyer! * DLC 81: Mikey III: Son of General Knoxx 23:32, September 4, 2011 (UTC) 'The Gaurdian Angel Secrets' The guardian angel... ...what a mystery! Is she real or just a satellite broadcast? Maybe a creepy stalker? Nope! You're all wrong! The gaurdian angel is real, and she's on Pandora, on Guardian Island (a new area). But, it is filled with eiridian gaurdians and evil gaurdians. shoot, fight, and phasewalk through these hideous things to reach the ultimate Gaurdian Angel! fight alongside her to get rid of the hideous gaurdians and actually open the dang vault and get all the riches inside of it. But the game has not yet ended. A bonus to this is that you can play as the Gaurdian angel! Some new skill will be flying. (lasts 20 seconds at most). Great new guns! Get your DLC100 now! (not at your local GameStop store. restrictions apply. $56.) Videogamegirl1211 20:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) 'Wonky Willa’s Infamous Gun Factory' Mr. Willa’s Echo log plays when the vault hunters find the golden bullet in an ammo box. The Vault Hunters travel to the Factory and have to battle against the other 4 who found a golden bullet, and then against Mr.Wonky Willa himself to own the factory. This DLC would have to introduce tons of new guns, and I’d love for gear box to make midgets like Oompas Loompas who sing songs with gearbox humor.